The Main Character (Matt)
She is the main character in Matt's route. Her main love interest is Matt Ortega and her second love interest is his twin brother Daryl Ortega. The player chooses what her name will be throughout the story. Appearance This main character appears similar to the main character in Gabriel's and Ryan's routes. Her hair color varies throughout the story from brown to strawberry red. Her eyes were initially covered with her fringes. But in the second season, her eyes are revealed to be hazel. She wore various casual outfits throughout the chapters. In the first season when she was intimate with Matt, she was wearing a white nightie which she calls this as a "baby doll" in her narration. This also applies to the some other main characters within Carter Corp and Mystery Spell when they wore a nightie and calling it a "baby doll". Her work attire usually consists a short while sleeved button wup blouse, a black pencil skirt with black high heels with her hair tied up in a bun. When she goes to Starlite and when she was drag racing with Daryl she wore a short black dress with black high heels. When she went horseback riding with Matt she wore a long sleeved white turtle neck, light blue jeans and her hair tied in a pony tail. She had 2 wedding dresses in her portraits, but the one she was most seen in was a floor length strapless white wedding dress with white gloves that went a little past her elbows. Personality This MC appears to be a sporty type as her personality shows her for being strong, confident and being serious. She is also gentle and witty when it comes to Matt Ortega and is dismayed upon learning that it was Daryl who aggressively flirts and kissed her while he disguised himself as his twin brother. When it comes to Lana at the near end of the first season and throughout the second season, she always had a fall out with Matt. But she also shows her wrongful thinking when she accidentally sent Lana a threatening message, which resulted in her getting kidnapped by Lana and her group of gang members. The player also opposes Lana when she revealed herself to be alive. Season 1 It starts off with her at the park narrating her feelings about Matt before she encounters a man she's never met before but looks familiar, as she is aware that he is Matt's twin brother Daryl Ortega. Later on she meets Matt in the gym to spar with him. After their sparring match she went to the showers only to accidentally walk in on him in a towel and was flustered by his half naked appearance. The next day Colin Spencer invites her and Matt to his concert which they agree to. While they are at the concert she encounters the man she met at the park again, there is when she finds out that he and Matt are twin brothers and was shocked by the revelation. As Matt and Daryl quarrel, Daryl tells the player that he can give her a ride home which she agrees to much to Matt's disagreement. While Daryl is giving her a ride home he tells her that she looks irresistible and that Matt doesn't know what he wants and asks her if she wants to take part in his friends video clip. While she's at Daryl's party at his villa she and Matt almost share their first kiss before they are interrupted by the guests. The next night Matt calls her and asks her to come to the hospital as Daryl was in a car crash. She rushes to the hospital to comfort Matt and there she finds out that Daryl participates in illegal street races and that his car wreck was no accident as someone was deliberately trying to kill him. Later that week after she tries to get a hold of Daryl who was ignoring her, she finds out that Matt told Daryl to not contact her much to her fury which causes an argument between the two. Later that night she and Lisa Parker go to Starlite to blow off steam only to find Matt there which causes her to leave in a huff as she didn't want to see him. While she was in the parking lot she encountered Creep who wanted to have his way with her. The creep backed her up against a car and cut her cheek with a broken bottle while he was undoing his pants zipper, only for her to be saved by Matt who threw the creep to the ground and threatened to kill him if he ever touched her again. Matt carried the player home and patched up her cut with a first aid kit and tells her how he used to participate in illegal fights which is why he knows what he's doing. Afterwards, he confesses his feelings to the player and the two of them begin to make out for the first time on her couch before her dog interrupts them. Allies *Matt Ortega *Daryl Ortega *Lisa Parker *Gabriel Simons (sometimes) *Colin Spencer *Lana (formerly) *Felipe *Jake Stewart Enemies *Lana *Creep *Cassidy Sparke Gallery Matt Ortega/Gallery Daryl Ortega/Gallery Lana Walkthrough Matt Ortega/Walkthrough Daryl Ortega/Walkthrough (Matt) Trivia *She was the first main character to get married in her story route. **She's also the only main character to have a brother in-law. *She was the first main character to receive a second season. *She's the only main character to have an interest in boxing. *She's had the most hair colors. *She's the only main character to have been assaulted as a child. Which it was by her neighbors son which promoted her dad to make her join a boxing class to defend herself after he found out. *She is one of the few love interests who can have real feelings for both of her love interests. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Carter Corp Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Matt Ortega Category:Daryl Ortega Category:Married Category:Lisa Parker Category:Athletic